Banks of waterways such as streams, rivers, channels, canals, and the like, often are covered with revetment to stabilize the bank or to sustain the bank against erosion by water waves, current, and/or wind. The revetment generally comprises a facing of stone, rock, or concrete. Typically, the concrete is in the form of precast blocks. The precast blocks typically mechanically interlock to create a stable revetment on a surface of the banks of waterways to protect the banks from erosion. Often the blocks are interconnected with revetment cables to form an articulatable mat. The revetment cables permit the revetment mat to conform to the contours of the bank surface, while keeping the blocks closely together. Generally, the mats are narrow ribbons of several substantially parallel rows that extend for a predetermined distance to cross from one bank to the opposite bank of a waterway. A plurality of mats are placed side-by-side on the bank to provide protection against erosion along a length of the waterway.
Adjacent mats can be interconnected along aligned perimeter edges. Interconnection of adjacent mats restrains the mats from dislodgement along the aligned edges of the mats in the revetment. Adjacent mats are connected together by connecting a strap, loop, or connector to the revetment cables in the adjacent blocks of the adjacent mats.
While revetment mats have met with success in controlling erosion, the installation of revetment mats and interconnection of adjacent revetment mats is time consuming and labor intensive. For example, threading a revetment cable through the blocks while also aligning a connector onto the cable as it passes between adjacent blocks is difficult. Blocks placed closely adjacent in one mat may interfere with inserting or attaching a cable or connector for joining the mat to an adjacent mat.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved revetment blocks for assembling into mats to be joined to other such mats along aligned perimeter edges. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is directed.